


I've always liked you, can't you tell?

by jessjeexx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Artist Clarke, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Love Stories, Multi, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessjeexx/pseuds/jessjeexx
Summary: When Bellamy Blake gets invited by Clarke Griffin to attend her art show, he has no idea he's about to fall into an intense relationship. Will love survive or will it die with high school?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my second story so far, I'm completely drained of ideas on the first one, so I'm very sorry about that. I will try and update this a lot!

Bellamy Blake is sitting at a cafetaria bench with his sister Octavia. He is trying to read his history book while Octavia is ranting on about her boyfriend Atom, who apparently 'blew her off without a decent reason'. Bellamy rolls his eyes and puts his book down. "O, I already hate the kid. Unless you want me to snap his neck, stop talking to me about this and go talk to your friends. I love you, but I don't want to lose you over something as trivial as killing your hat-ass boyfriend," he tells her.  
Octavia's jaw drops, but she nods and concentrates back on her food. He raises his book again, but doesn't even get to read the first sentence before getting tapped on the shoulder. He turns and looks straight into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen and a very, very bright smile. The girl in question has beautiful blond hair, which she had put in a loose braid.

He looks her over and slowly says, "Yes, can I help you?" The girl blushes bright red. He knows exactly who she is, everyone in school knew. Clarke Griffin, however, wasn't a girl who gave up easily. She clears her throat and regains her smile. "Hi, I'm Clarke. Bellamy, right? I was wondering, I have an exhibit this weekend, displaying some of my art. I was wondering if you and your sister would like to come?" she asks, handing him a flyer.  
He takes it and smiles at her. "Thanks, but..." he starts, but Octavia interrupts him. "We would love to come, count us in," she says. Clarke smiles bright. "Awesome, thank you both so much." "Hey Clarke, what are you doing at the nerd table?" an arrogant voice sounds, followed by holloring laughs. Clarke gives the jocks an annoyed glance. "Finn, please, have some manners, would you?" she softly pleads.

Finn just shrugs and smirks. Wells and Miller stand behind him. "No, no, Clarke, seriously. What on earth could Blake have to say to you that got you smiling like that?" Finn asks her, throwing a challenging look in Bellamy's direction. Bellamy sighs and puts his book down, again. "What's your problem, Collins? Don't have your usual cheering following you around, so you want a dick-off?" he asks with a smirk.

Finn blushes. "Careful, Blake. You're treading on thin ice here. Come on, Clarke, let's go," he responds before walking away, Wells and Miller in his wake. Clarke sighs and throws Bellamy a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry, he's just being a jerk because I rejected him," she explains before trailing off towards the cheerleader table.

 

Octavia laughs softly, which makes Bellamy raise an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?" he asks. "Dude, honestly, that girl likes you," Octavia says. Bellamy snorts. "Sure, O, the most popular and beautiful girl in school likes me, the poor history nerd?" Octavia smirks. "She's still staring," she simply replies before packing her stuff and leaving. Bellamy turns around and eyes her table. She was staring and biting her lip. When he catches her, she blushes a furious shade of red and turns back to her friends.

Bellamy shakes his head, confused, and grabs his book to try and read once again. He hears someone clear their throat. He sighs and looks up at John Murphy, his best friend. "Blake, brother, I just ran into your sister. She said Griffin came onto you and you just turned a cold shoulder?" he asks with a wide grin. Bellamy groans. "That is so not what happened, thank you, O. No, she invited me and O to her art show this weekend and according to O, she was staring at me," Bellamy says, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.

Murphy sighs. "Bell, for the love of everything that's holy. You have been let into the inner cirle. Even someone as hot as me has trouble with that." Bellamy laughs. "I'm very sorry to disappoint your handsome ass, but I'm not even sure I'm going. O said 'we' would, but I'm not sure if that's really my scene." "Dude, just go. It's free food and drinks, nice company and maybe a complete waste of your time, but if a girl as cute as Griffin asks you, you go."  
Bellamy raises an eyebrow at him. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Murphy smiles shyly at the mention of his girlfriend Emori. "Yeah, I do, and I wouldn't ever try to change that, you know that. But still, someone has to guide your nerd ass in the right direction," Murhpy says, clapping Bellamy's arm as he stands up and leaves. The bell rings, announcing the end of their break. Bellamy sighs, he still didn't get to read his book properly. That would have to wait until he got home.  
He turns and bumps into Clarke, who blushes a bright red. "Sorry," she mumbles and she races past. He quirks an eyebrow. He really didn't get this girl. But Murphy's probably right about him going to the art show.

Clarke Griffin runs outside of the cafeteria and makes sure she's far away before she sighs and slumps against the wall. What was wrong with her? She just wanted to ask Bellamy in a casual matter to attend the show that Saturday, but she acted like a giddy twelve-year-old.  
But she couldn't help herself. She'd had a crush on Bellamy Blake since she was fourteen years old. She had spent the past three years trying to get the slightly older boy to notice her, but apparently, nothing had worked to impress the now eighteen year old Bellamy. So she had decided to just go for it, nearly giving herself a heart attack on the spot.

Her heart had beat so loudly she had been sure he could hear it. But he'd promised to come, which brought another smile to her face. He was really coming. This was going to be her chance, she would impress him and ask him out to dinner. She sighs to herself. Yeah right, Clarke, grow a spine first.  
"Hey Griffin, you coming?" her best friend, Raven Reyes, yells from across the hall. She smiles at her. "Yeah, coming!" She runs over to Raven. "Daydreaming about your nerd again?" Raven teases her. Clarke blushes. "I invited him to the art show Saturday," she says with a smile. Raven's jaw drops. "You're kidding, right? Good for you! Maybe if you get together, Finn might notice me," Raven says, her voice getting low.  
Clarke throws her arm around the petite girl and squeezes her. "He will, I just know it. Keep believing, Ray. And if all else fails, I will always love you," she says, kissing the top of Raven's head. Raven sighs. "What would I do without you?" "Well, you wouldn't have to go help me score a dress for Saturday this afternoon," Clarke says with a shrug. Raven smirks. "I'm on it."

**That Saturday**

"O, for the love of Pete, could you stop fidgeting at me?" Bellamy pleads with his sister, who was adjusting his bowtie for the hundredth time. "You have to look the part. Remove your glasses, you look like a jackass," she says, grabbing the glasses off his nose. "O, I do need those," Bellamy groans. "No you don't, you just wear them to look more interesting. And it's just for reading anyway and you're going to be looking at art."

Bellamy throws his baby sister a glare. "Fine, but Atom's not coming with us." Octavia rolls her eyes. "I dumped his ass, don't worry about it." "Wait a second," Bellamy says, grabbing his sister's elbow, "When did this happen?" Octavia shrugs. "The day after our conversation. The asshole was cheating on me. I punched him in the face, said we were done, and kicked him in the balls." Bellamy beamed with pride. "That's my sister," he says lovingly, messing up his sister's hair. Octavia squeels and glares at him. "Stay away from my hair, this took an hour," she warns.

Bellamy just grins at his sister. "Let's just go." They walk towards Bellamy's pick-up truck and drive towards the art gallery. Bellamy parks the car and sighs deeply. "I wish mom was here to see this," Octavia mumbles. Bellamy raises an eyebrow at his sister. "Where did that come from, O?" he asks. "Well, look at us. All dressed up and going to an art gallery. We're from a poor neighbourhood, but yet, here we are. We made something of ourselves, Bell. She would have been proud." Bellamy smiles at his sister and hugs her. 

"Let's go inside," he croaks, blinking away tears. They step out of the car and walk up to the usher. "Names, please?" he asks them. It's a big guy, bald, with a lot of tattoos and a dark tan. His name tag reads 'Lincoln'. Octavia is swooning at him before remembering he asked them a question. She clears her throat with a blush and he smiles fondly at her. "Octavia and Bellamy Blake?" she asks. He checks his list and smiles at them. "You're on the list. Have a good time," he says with a wink.

Octavia blushes a furious shade and quickly walks inside. Bellamy chuckles and follows after her. "Someone has swag," he teases his sister. Octavia throws a furious glare at her brother. "Say that again and I will end you," she says in a low hiss. Bellamy just laughs and shakes his head. "Hey, you made it!" a happy voice exclaims. Bellamy turns around and sees a beaming Clarke heading their way.

"Wouldn't want to miss it," Octavia says with a smile. Clarke smiles at her and turns to Bellamy. "Mind if I steal you for a moment? I want to ask you some questions," she asks him. Bellamy hestitates, but Octavia 'helps'. "He would love to. Bye, Bell," she says, pushing Bellamy in Clarke's direction. Bellamy glares at her, but offers Clarke his arm, not forgetting his manners. She takes it with a big smile and guides him towards the artworks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy has decided to attend the art gallery. How will their first 'date' be?

Bellamy Blake is walking through the art gallery with a giddy Clarke Griffin on his arm. He clears his throat. "So, you said you wanted to ask a few questions?" he asks. Clarke smiles at him. "Yes, I do. I have three questions. First, when you think of art, what is the first thing that comes to your mind?" she asks. Bellamy's forehead crinkles in thought. "I think it's very personal. Artists use it as a way of expression, so it can be a great insult if people don't like it." Clarke smiles at him and stops in front of a painting of a field of poppies with a woman standing in the middle of the field, looking away into the sunset.

"So what does this one tell you?" she asks. "Well, the artist is trying to show the beauty of the world around them without taking away the beauty of the human aspect. There's also a kind of sadness to it, considering the woman is all alone and not looking back," he answers honestly and looks at Clarke. She smiles a sad smile. "You're quite right," she whispers. He looks at the name at the bottom of the painting. 'C. Griffin, alone in this world'. Bellamy swallows and opens his mouth, but Clarke just smiles at him.

"So, third question. What is the first thing that comes to mind when I say you, me, noon tomorrow, ice cream?" Bellamy grins shyly. "Sounds like a date to me, Princess." Bellamy's eyes widen in horror. He hadn't meant to call her a Princess, but it just seems to fit. Clarke eyes him and surpresses a giggle. "Alright then."

Octavia Blake is pretending to look at a painting near the door, eyeing the usher from the corner of her eye. She notices he does the same. She smiles shyly when she's caught and he approaches her. Lincoln stands beside her and looks at the painting. It's quite nice, it displays a sunset at the beach, with colourful seashells scattered on the sand.

"This painting is something. I can't imagine someone can look away from it the way you are," Lincoln says in a soft, teasing voice. Octavia smirks. "Yeah, well, when there's a good view, you don't just let it go to waste," she whispers. Lincoln snorts and turns to her, extending his hand. "Lincoln," he says. Octavia smiles and takes his hand. "Octavia, nice to meet you." He presses a kiss to the top of her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Octavia."

Clarke Griffin hears someone calling her name. "Clarke, honey, I have a buyer who wants to meet you," Abby Griffin tells her with a lot of enthusiasm. She eyes Bellamy with caution. "Who's this?" she asks with a small smile. "Mom, this is Bellamy. Bellamy, meet my mother, Abby," Clarke tells them. They shake hands. "Nice to meet you, mrs. Griffin."

"Nice to meet you too, Bellamy. Mind if I steal my daughter for a moment?" Abby asks. Bellamy smiles. "Not at all." Clarke excuses herself and follows her mother to the potential buyer. While they exchange pleasantries, Bellamy eyes Clarke. She's like a fairy tale princess in the books he used to read to Octavia. She has blond hair, blue eyes and curves that fit her just right. She really is beautiful. She is way out of his league. So what does she want with him?

Abby Griffin pulls her daughter to the side after a sure sale of one of her daughter's paintings. "Clarke, honey, what are you doing with that Blake boy? He's not.. what I had in mind for you," she whispers to Clarke. Clarke flushes a bright, angry red. "Excuse me? I happen to be old enough to make my own decisions, mother. He's a good man and very ambitious. He wants to become a history teacher. All Finn and Wells want is to toss a ball around and fuck cheerleaders," Clarke hisses.

Abby scowls at her daughter. "Clarke, language. And I never said he wasn't ambitious or a good man, I simply said he isn't what I had in mind for you. What about that Monty Green? He has a very decent family." Clarke laughs out loud. "Mom, Monty's gay. Openly gay. Seriously, stop denying that." Abby sighs. "Fine. Go back to your 'date'," she says before leaving.

Clarke walks back over to Bellamy and feels her heart starting to race at the mere sight of him looking at paintings. Pull yourself together, Clarke, she scolds herself. She takes a few deep breaths before standing next to him. She nudges him lightly with her shoulder. "Sorry about that. What are we looking at?" she says.

He smiles at her before explaining the painting he's staring at. "I think the man in the picture is very sad." Clarke raises her eyebrow and studies it. It's a portrait of a middle aged nobelman. "Okay, why sad?" she asks. Bellamy smirks and Clarke's heart lodges in her throat. 

"It's obvious, isn't it? Nobody offered him a sandwich." He says it in such a serious matter, Clarke can't help but laugh. She slaps a hand over her mouth to avoid laughing too loud. "Of all the things you could think of, this has to be one of your worst jokes," she says inbetween giggles. He laughs. 

"I know I would be cranky if I didn't get food while having to model," he says. Clarke eyes him carefully. "Would you like to, though?" she asks. Bellamy looks at her and frowns. "Would I what? Model? For you?" Clarke nods. "I'll think about it," he says with a smirk.  
Clarke looks around. "Any other paintings you want to look at?" she asks, but is interrupted by a squealing Octavia. They both turn around as they watch the darkhaired 16-year-old skip towards them with a wide grin on her face. "What's gotten into you?" Bellamy asks her with a raised brow. 

"Lincoln asked me out," Octavia says with a beaming smile. "The bouncer? How old is he anyway?" Octavia rolls her eyes. "Relax, big brother. He's a bouncer in training, he's only 20 years old." Bellamy's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his skull. "Are you kidding me? O, he's..." he tries, but Clarke puts her hand on his arm and silently tells him to stop yelling.  
Bellamy looks around and finds a lot of people staring at them. He regains himself and glares at his baby sister. "This conversation isn't over," he hisses. Octavia rolls her eyes. "Are you done? I would like to go home."

Clarke smiles at a sighing Bellamy. "Go, I'll see you tomorrow," she softly says. Bellamy nods and softly kisses her cheek. "See you tomorrow," he whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Bellamy grabs Octavia by the elbow and rushes her to the car. "Tomorrow? You have another date with her?" Octavia asks when they're in the car. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do. Why?" Octavia shrugs. "No reason. She seems nice." Bellamy smiles. "That she certainly is."

Clarke starts looking for Raven, who she finds talking with a handsome guy with spiky, dirty blond hair and a small mustache. Raven is twirling her hair around her fingers and bites her lip. She's got her flirt game on, Clarke thinks. Good for her, Finn isn't the right guy for her. 

"Hey Ray, who's your friend?" Clarke asks Raven, walking up to the pair. Raven smiles at her. "Hey Clarke, I would like you to meet Kyle Wick. Kyle, meet my best friend and sister, Clarke," Raven tells them. Clarke and Kyle shake hands with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, but I have to go already. Lots of paintings to sell," Clarke tells them. "You painted some of these?" Kyle asks in awe. Clarke smiles and nods. "Sure did!" "That's amazing, I can imagine that your parents are very proud of you." 

Clarke gives him a sad smile. "My mom and stepfather are very supportive. My dad was too before a car accident took him away from me eight years ago," she whispers. Kyle throws her a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry." "Don't be. I'm proud to have known him and he wouldn't want people to be in tears when they're thinking of him. He always loved to make people smile," Clarke says with a fond smile of her own.

Raven cleares her throat. "Well that got serious awfully fast. Ooh, Clarke, I think I see a buyer," she says, pointing at one of Clarke's paintings. Clarke frowns. "What would Thelonius Jaha want with one of my paintings?" she murmurs. "Buy it, duh. Now go," Raven says, pushing her friend forward. Clarke walks up to Thelonius and smiles at him. "Good evening, mayor Jaha. How are you doing today?" she asks politely.

Thelonius smiles at Clarke. "Hello Clarke, nice to see you. I was just admiring this painting you made. How much do you want for it?" he asks, gesturing towards a painting of the school's football team. Clarke considers it. "How much would you give me for it?" she returns with a smile. "How does 10.000 dollars sound? I can write you a cheque right now," Thelonius replies. Clarke is stunned. "Sir, that is way too much, 2000 is more than enough," she starts, but Thelonius raises his hand to stop her.

"An artist should never think less of an offer that is being made. You put a lot of time and effort into your art and I would like to pay you for this wonderful painting," he says with a fond smile. She has known him for nearly all her life, seeing as she used to be best friends with Wells. When he joined the football team, they kind of lost contact. They're still good friends though.

Clarke smiles back. "Thank you, sir. My mother is in charge of sales tonight, she's standing over there with Marcus," she says, pointing over to one of the tables in the far corner. "I will go see her, then. Bye Clarke."

After a few more hours, Clarke is slumped in the back of her mom's RV. They decided to carpool and Clarke was too tired to drive. "We made an incredible sale tonight Clarke, we sold every piece! I'm putting it all aside for you," Abby says happily. "Mom can I have about 50 dollars from that amount? I'm going on another date with Bellamy tomorrow," Clarke asks. Abby narrows her eyes. "I'm not sure about that boy. Are you sure he's not just looking to date a rich girl?"

Clarke is fuming. "For your information, I asked him out. He's been a perfect gentleman and hasn't once asked about my money or parents all evening. I like that," she retorts. "Ladies, please. Abby, leave Clarke alone. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Clarke, there's no need to be rude to your mother, she's just concerned for your wellbeing," Marcus jumps in. "Sorry," Clarke and Abby mutter.

Marcus has been Clarke's stepfather for six years now. He's the calming centre of the home. Without him, Abby and Clarke would be at eachother's throats constantly. He's a nice man who loves his family and has never asked Clarke to call him dad. "Just Marcus is fine, unless you feel the need to say something otherwise," he had said, to which she had replied: "Just Marcus it is," which had made him laugh.

Clarke goes to bed that night, trying to sleep with the promising excitement of tomorrow in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me aliiveee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have their second date! Time for fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long, I was on holiday! Let me know what you think!

Clarke Griffin wakes up the next morning with her stomach in knots. She's practictally giddy when she runs to the shower and jumps in before her mother and stepfather get a chance to.

She showers quickly, blowdries her hair and walks over to her closet. She picks out a nice, blue dress with a flattering cleavage line. She grins at the thought of Bellamy's face. He had texted her last night to thank her for a wonderful time and to set up a place to meet. They decided to meet at Grounder's, the best burgerplace in town.

Clarke walks downstairs to get some breakfast and sees Abby at the breakfast bar. "Good morning, mom," she greets Abby, kissing her cheek. Abby smiles at her. "Good morning, honey. You look happy." Clarke grins. "How can I not be happy? I'm going on another date with Bellamy today."

Abby's jaw twitches just slightly. You wouldn't even have noticed if you didn't know her. "Where are you meeting him?" "At Grounder's," Clarke softly says, almost reluctant to, but knowing her mother full well to know that she'd best not hide it from her. "Ah, a public place at least," Abby mutters.

Clarke spins around at the counter and glares at her mother. "Mom, he's not an axe murderer. He's a nice boy and he actually treats me like a decent human being," Clarke throws at her mother. Abby sighs. "I just.. I've heard the rumors, same as you. He dropped out of school for an entire year, without a decent reason," she says.

Clarke chuckles. "His mom died. That's a decent enough reason, don't you agree?" she spits before storming out of the kitchen. She stops in the garden and drops herself on the swinging couch. She grabs her phone and sees a text message from Raven.

**Raven:** SOS! Kyle asked me out last night! What do I do, what do I wear, why aren't you here already?!?!

Clarke chuckles and lets her fingers fly over the keypads.

**Clarke:** Calm down, tiger. I will come over tomorrow after school to help you. Date w/ Bellamy today, remember? When's the big day?

**Raven:** Crap, forgot about that. Have fun and lick his face for me! The Date is next Friday so you bet your ass on a shopping date tomorrow after school!

**Clarke:** Will do! Bye Ray! Loves!

**Raven:** Have fun girl! Loves!

Clarke puts her phone down and sighes, softly swinging herself on the couch whilst counting down the minutes.

**Meanwhile at the Blakes**

"O! For the love of Pete, where's my blue button down?" Bellamy Blake yells through the house. "Try the laundry room, I ironed it on Wednesday!" Octavia Blake yells back. She had decided last night to keep talking to Bellamy, hoping he would calm down about her date with Lincoln. She had been texting him all of last night, talking until early in the morning.

She wasn't about to give it up because her brother liked to throw a temper tantrum or two.

"Found it! Thanks, O! I have to run, I'll see you at dinner! Love you!" Bellamy yells before running out the door. Octavia rolls her eyes and texts Lincoln, asking if he wants to do something. He texts back that he has to work, sadly, with a sad smiley attached to it. Octavia decides she's going shopping instead and texts her friend Monroe, who's available, luckily. She grabs her jacket and walks out the door towards her bike.

Bellamy is rushing towards Grounder's, glad he took his bike, as traffic is jammed. Apparently, there was a traffic accident downtown, making it impossible to get through town. He got a text from Clarke ten minutes ago, stating she was on her way. His nerves were growing by the second.

He hadn't been this nervous about a date since his very first one when he was fifteen. He had taken Echo to the movies and she had tried to make a move on him. Bellamy, raised as a gentleman, had declined and said that he wanted to wait until at least the third date in. She had gotten mad and stomped away from him, only to be at his door two hours later, wearing nothing but an oversized raincoat.

Not even Bellamy could resist something like that. She had been his first and he had regretted it ever since. She hasn't spoken to him since that night, leaving a very insecure Bellamy to his own thoughts. He hadn't had a girlfriend since, also because his mother had died when he was sixteen. It was just him and Octavia against the world, seeing as he hadn't seen his father since he was three and Octavia hadn't even had a father in her life since her birth. Bellamy had raised her to the best of his abilities.

Bellamy shakes the thought of Echo and his mother out of his head. He was going on a date with Clarke, not Echo. Clarke didn't seem like the type to hit and run, unless she was the one hitting someone. He snorts at that.

He arrives just in time to see Clarke requesting a table outside. It's a perfect, sunny day. She spots him and smiles broadly at him. "Hey Bellamy! Right on time," she says happily. He smirks and kisses her cheek softly, feeling her shiver. "Didn't want to keep a beautiful woman waiting. Let's sit down, it's my treat," he replies, putting his hand on the small of her back and following the waitress to their table, guiding Clarke there.

Clarke feels the goosebumps erupt all over her skin. "Thank you," she says when he pulls out her chair for her and pushing her towards the table, before sitting down himself. He smirks at her. "You're welcome, Princess." Clarke is starting to get used to the nickname, feeling flattered that he even gave her a nickname to begin with. They both order iced coffee and a large ice cream to share.

"So, how did your sales go last night?" Bellamy asks with a genuine smile. Clarke returns a smile. "We sold every single piece. They asked me when my next show would be, but I want some time to finish my pieces first. Besides, I've only just started my new year at school and I'm graduating next year so my mom already has plans for me to visit colleges this year. You're graduating this year, right?" 

"That's amazing, Clarke, I'm proud of you," Bellamy starts, making Clarke blush. "Yeah I'm graduating this year, hopefully. Then it's on to college. Haven't decided which one yet, I planned my visits for this year. I do know that I want to major in history." "History, huh?" Clarke asks. Bellamy smirks. "Who do you think came up with the name Octavia? I'm a history nerd through and through and very proud of it."

Clarke laughs loudly, even snorting once. She claps her hands in front of her mouth at the sound of her snorting, looking absolutely mortified, making Bellamy laugh. He gently grabs her hands and weaves his fingers through hers before putting them down on the table again. "Don't be embarassed, it's cute," he says with a gentle smile.

Clarke flushes bright red as a turmoil of emotions rushes through her, fighting for a dominant spot. She settles on feeling flattered and smiles back at him. "So, which schools are you visiting?" she asks. "I've decided to stay a little local even though Harvard sent me a letter, considering Octavia is still a minor and needs someone at home. My first visit is next month, at Mount Weather university. If that fails, there's always Arkadia university."

Clarke considers his answers for a minute. He's actually willing to settle for a 'lesser' school just so Octavia doesn't have to live alone. This guy just keeps amazing me, she thinks. She's so lost in thought that she doesn't notice his question until she notices the questioning look on his face. She shakes her head to clear it and flushes red. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

Bellamy laughs. "I asked you what schools are on your list and when you'll be visiting them," he says. "Well, my mom wants me to go into medical school. She will allow me to follow art school as well, just not as a mayor. She think it's not a profession, but more like a hobby. But, seeing as my mom has the last word in the house..." she trails off, eyes fogging over, lost in thought. Bellamy frowns.

"So, that's what your mom wants. But what do you want?" he asks. Clarke seems to focus again and looks at him. "I just want to paint. I don't care about medical school, at all. I love making real what's in my mind and making people happy with my art. My dad fully supports me, but my mom said she won't pay for school if I don't do it her way." "So get a scholarship. You can't let your mom bully you," Bellamy starts, but stops when he sees her face. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business," he says, his face a little flushed.

Clarke smiles, though she's a bit embarrassed. "No, you're right. I might give that a try. They actually have a good art program at Mount Weather. Or at least that's what they say." Bellamy smiles and grabs her hand. "Maybe we could go visit together, if you'd like?" he asks her. "I would like that," Clarke replies with a big grin. They get their iced coffees and ice cream and spend the afternoon making small talk and just having a wonderful time.

Clarke checks her watch. "Is it four-thirty already? I have to go, my parents are dragging me to dinner at the major's house," she says, looking guilty. Bellamy smiles. "It's okay. I'll escort you home," he says, waving over a waitress for the bill. He pays and they walk over to their bikes. During the ride home, they chatter about Mount Weather and how to get a scholarship.

They arrive at Clarke's house at a quarter to five. "Do you still have enough time to get ready?" Bellamy asks. Clarke smiles. "Plenty. The dinner's not until six." "Good. I had a great time." "Me too," Clarke says and they look into eachother's eyes. Bellamy leans in and their lips are about to touch..

The door swings open and Abby Griffin shouts to her daughter: "Clarke, honey, glad you're home. Are you going to get dressed for dinner?" Clarke quickly pulls away and Bellamy clears his throat. "Coming, mom!" She faces Bellamy. "I'm so sorry about that," she whispers with a scarlet face. Bellamy smiles a little embarrassed. "It's fine, don't worry about it," he says and he kisses her cheek. "I'll text you later," he says before taking off.

Clarke sighs and puts away her bike before walking up the stairs to her house, dreading the evening ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Hits. The. Fan. Fluff! Also, a dinner party at the Jaha's!

"Clarke, what was that?" Abby Griffin demands of her daughter, following her up the stairs. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Clarke answers through gritted teeth. Abby grabs Clarke's elbow at the top of the stairs, spinning her around to face her mother. Clarke's eyes blaze with anger. "I've told you what my thoughts were about that boy," Abby warns in a low voice.

Clarke pulls her elbow free. "And I've told you how I think about that answer," she spits back and walks towards her room. "Clarke Griffin, don't you dare walk away from me," Abby growls. Clarke spins around, eyes spitting fire. "If dad was still alive, he would've approved. He wouldn't throw a fit like a child not getting their way." The slap was audible. Clarke grabs her cheek in shock.

"Don't you dare, Clarke. Now get dressed, we have to leave in half an hour." And with that, Abby leaves. Clarke blinks back her tears, puts on a steeled face and gets dressed for dinner, like she's expected to. Like I'll always be expected to, she thinks.

She puts on a black cocktail dress and puts her hair in a fishtail braid. She uses concealer to hide the redness on her cheek and grabs her phone as it buzzes. She reads the screen and chuckles.

 **Bellamy:** Ready for a fancy dinner?

 **Clarke:** Hardly. I was actually enjoying myself before the demon spawn emerged.

 **Bellamy:** That's not a nice way to address your mom. What happened?

 **Clarke:** Let's just say she's not your biggest fan.

It remains quiet for a good five minutes before his reply comes.

 **Bellamy:** And how about you?

 **Clarke:** I'd have shown you if I didn't have a dinner to attend.

 **Bellamy:** Then show me now.

Clarke frowns at her phone. What did he mean? The tap on her window makes her yelp and she spins around to see a grinning Bellamy sitting at her closed window. She smiles widely and runs towards the window to open it. The second it opens, Bellamy presses his lips to hers. She kisses back eagerly, grabs his face and tries to pull him inside, but he grabs the windowsill to stay outside.

He laughs at her pout and pulls away. "Clarke, your mother would kill me. Unless you want that, I'm going to leave so you can go to your fancy dinner party," he tells her and adds a soft kiss to her lips. "Go with me," she whispers, not wanting him to leave. "Maybe next time, Princess. You look beautiful. Go raise a little hell for me." He grabs her face and kisses her with passion once more before climbing back down the tree he used to get up there.

Clarke sighs happily and waves at him. She's glad the make-up hides the spot on her face or else it might've ruined the moment. She straightens and takes a few deep breaths. I can do this, she thinks. She puts on her silver heels and walks back down the stairs and out the door, towards the waiting limousine.

**At the Jaha's**

When the Griffins arrive, the Jaha's are waiting at the top of the stairs. "Welcome, Marcus, Abby, Clarke," Thelonius says happily, throwing his arm around his son. He had lost his wife ten years ago in a car accident and hasn't had a wife since. Clarke could respect that, not moving on after the love of your life dies. She didn't resent her mother for moving on, but she had somehow hoped she wouldn't, to keep the memory of her father more alive.

Wells nods politely at them and follows everyone inside, walking next to Clarke. "Hey Clarke, what's up?" he asks, trying to make small talk. "I'm fine, Wells, you don't have to talk to me," she whispers back. Wells frowns. "We used to be best friends, Clarke. What happened?" "Well, you decided being a huge dick would be beneficial," Clarke answers with a grin. Wells laughs loudly, causing everyone to look at them. He mumbles an apology and whispers at Clarke: "As subtle as ever, Griffin. But I am sorry for acting like a dick. Forgive me?" She smiles at him. "I just might."

They all took a seat at the large dining table and looked at Thelonius, who had started a speech about his next round of elections to remain major and how the Griffins could be of help. "Abby, I would appreciate it if you could talk nicely about me in the hospital," he says. Abby smiles at him. "I always do, you can count on me," she replies. Clarke rolls her eyes. _Kiss-ass._ "And Marcus, I wanted to ask you to be my campaign manager again," Thelonius continues. "Of course, I would love to," Marcus replies with an earnest face.

Thelonius turns to Wells and Clarke. "So, I wanted to ask the both of you to promote my campaign a little at school. You know, make sure the parents know I still want to be their major," he says with a hopeful face. Wells and Clarke smile. "Of course, dad," Wells replies while Clarke nods.

"Good, good, thank you all. Let's eat," Thelonius says and the staff comes in and serves their food. Clarke eats quietly, not responding to most of the conversation. "So, you and Blake huh?" Wells whispers at her. Clarke stiffens and chances a glance at him. "How did you..." she starts, but stops when she sees his grin. "Please, I have eyes, woman. He's cute and I know you've had a crush on him for a long time," he whispers back. Clarke sighs. "Yeah, but mom hates him." "That's because he has a reputation that could damage hers. Just give her a little time, she'll come around."

Clarke chuckles. "Doubt it. She's made it pretty clear what she thinks of him." "How does Marcus feel about it?" Wells asks. "He thinks Bellamy is a good kid, but he won't just throw himself into the shitstorm without a decent argument. And those are hard to find with my mother." Wells sighs. "It'll be okay," he whispers, grabbing hold of her hand. Clarke gives him a small smile and sees her mother watching her from the corner of her eye. She shakes Wells' hand off and concentrates on her food.

She's not humoring her mother. Wells happens to be bisexual, but he's too afraid to tell anybody. He's dead afraid his dad would die of a heart attack. She knows her mom would be thrilled if she and Wells got together. But they had both agreed long ago that they only like each other as friends.

Still, that would never stop Abby Griffin. "You two would make a wonderful couple," she remarks, smiling almost sincerely. "Clarke's amazing, but I wouldn't risk our friendship over a "would make". She's too important for that," Wells says matter-of-factually. Good one. 

Abby opens her mouth like she wants to say something, but decides to remain quiet. Clarke has to hand it to her mother, she doesn't give up easily. That's why she's head of surgery after all. "So, Clarke, who was that boy with you at the gallery? You two seemed to really hit it off," Thelonius suddenly says.

Abby coughs, having nearly choked on her food. Clarke grins, but quickly turns it into a polite smile. "That's very observant of you, sir. That was my date, Bellamy Blake. I actually had a great second date with him today." "Oh, is he Bellamy Blake? I had heard of him, his reputation proceeds him," Thelonius says with a blank face. Clarke frowns. "Excuse me sir, but what do you mean by that?" Thelonius blinks and smiles a soft smile. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Clarke. Everyone in town knows his mother died of cancer when he was sixteen. He's eighteen now, isn't he?"

Clarke nods. "Yeah, that's right. He's turning nineteen in a few months," she replies. Marcus raises his eyebrows. "You got around to discussing that yet?" he asks. "I've been in class with his sister for years now, they always have a party together, just the two of them. His birthday is in November, hers is in December, so naturally, they celebrate it together. I've been friends with her for about a year now, but she's always busy so we hardly get to hang out."

Abby smiles uneasy. "Of course you do. How does dessert sound?" she asks, effectively ending the conversation. Or that's what she thinks. "Clarke, I'm hosting a banquet next month and I would like you and your family to attend. Bring Bellamy with you. Octavia is welcome, too, and Raven of course. Tell them to dress nicely and bring a date," Thelonius says, oblivious to Abby's facial expression of horror. Clarke smiles bright. "Thank you, sir, we will be there."

Thelonius smiles. "Good. Now, someone said anything about dessert?"

**Back at Clarke's home**

Clarke goes straight up to her room after dinner, not wanting to talk to her mother. She grabs her phone and calls Raven to tell her how the dinner went. Raven squeals. "Is he for real? In front of your mother?" she asks. Clarke snickers. "In front of my mother. You're also invited, provided you look nice and bring a date." "If the date with Kyle goes well, that part should be covered. I have you for the formal dress shopping date." "Do you mind if I ask Octavia to go with us? She's invited as well, she's also my friend and..." Clarke starts, but Raven interrupts. "And she's Bellamy's sister. Oh, by the way, how did the date go?"

Clarke tells Raven everything, including the kiss in the windowsill. Raven sighs. "That is so.. romantic, I might actually vomit." Clarke laughs. "What if Kyle turns out to be a romantic?" she asks Raven. "No way, he's a mechanic and a technician. Their version of romance is a free car tune up," Raven snickers. Clarke rolls her eyes. "You never know, romance hater."

"Oh, by the way Clarkie, are we still throwing you a birthday party? You're turning eighteen, girl, we should celebrate!" Clarke sighs. "Fine. But I think we should celebrate together, Ray," she tries. "Hell no, the party should be about you, chicka! I had a big party when I turned eighteen in May, remember?" "I don't want the focus on me, Ray, you know it." "Yeah, I know, but I'm choosing to ignore whatever you're saying. How does a Halloween theme sound?"

They go on about the party and they set up two shop dates, one for Raven's date and one for the banquet. She texts Octavia to invite her to the second shop date and the banquet, to which she happily agrees and tells Clarke she'll bring Lincoln. Then, she gets a text from Bellamy.

 **Bellamy:** So, you've just made my sister very happy. Thank you for asking her to go shopping with you. She doesn't have a lot of friends. :)

 **Clarke:** No problem, she's a nice girl! You're invited to the banquet as well, Thelonius even insisted on you coming. In front of my mother!

 **Bellamy:** Does that man have a death wish? I'm honored! But seriously though, why me?

 **Clarke:** Maybe because you're cute? :)

Clarke freezes after sending that message. Crap, did she really just say that? She looks at her phone when it buzzes.

 **Bellamy:** Hmm, could be. That would explain your swooning.

 **Clarke:** Excuse me, Blake, but I do not _swoon_.

 **Bellamy:** Oh yes you do. You think I'm goooooorgeous, you want to kiiiis me, you want to huuuuug me, you want to loooveeee me, you want to huuuuug me, you want to smoooooch me...

 **Clarke:** Did you just quote 'Miss Congeniality'?

 **Bellamy:** Baby sister, what did you expect?

Clarke smothers a laugh, not wanting to wake her mother up.

 **Clarke:** You're terrible, I might wake up the house like this. Go to sleep, Blake.

 **Bellamy:** Only if you'll be in my dreams tonight. :)

 **Clarke:** No promises. Goodnight xxx

 **Bellamy:** Goodnight beautiful xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the date. (Bit of a filler, sorry)

The next day, Clarke makes a point of showing the mark Abby made wherever she goes that morning until Abby finally caves and scowls at her daughter.

“I’m sorry, is that what you want to hear from me? Are you seriously going to school like that?” she asks. “I just might. I just want to make something perfectly clear,” Clarke says. “Which is?” “I’m old enough to make my own decisions. Stop telling me what to do. And while you’re at it, stop trying to set me up. I really like Bellamy, mom. Give him a chance, please.”

Abby sighs. “I’ll think about it. Go get ready for school and cover up that bruise please. Marcus and I have to work late tonight, so you can order in. We won’t be home until eleven.”

Clarke nods, then goes upstairs. She puts on a layer of makeup to cover the bruise and pretties herself up. This will be the first day she sees Bellamy after their kiss. What’s the social etiquette for that? Do they hold hands now? Are they an item? Do they go on another date? Do they ride to school together? Should she text him?

She shakes her head clear. No point is losing it over nothing. She grabs her bag and heads outside towards her bike. Before she can leave, she gets a text from Raven.

 **Raven:** Hey girl, want me to pick you up?

 **Clarke:** How could I say no to that? But alas, I have to study at the library after school so I kind of need my bike.

 **Raven:** Laaameee. See you at school babes!

Clarke chuckles and mounts her bike. She couldn’t help her mind drifting off. What was she supposed to do at school? How would Bellamy act around her? She sighs and concentrates on traffic again. She arrives at school with plenty of time to spare.

She bends over to lock up her bike and feels a hand on her backside. She smiles to herself and turns around, only to look at Finn’s grinning face. Her smile falls. She swats his hand away, making him laugh.

“Thought I was someone else, Griffin?” Finn asks. Clarke opens her mouth, but she gets interrupted by an arm being slung over her shoulder. She looks up at a grinning Raven. “Harassing my girl, Collins? Classy.” Finn scowls at her. “What the hell, Raven? Since when are you two an item?”

Raven smiles at Clarke and kisses her cheek. “Only since junior year. See you later, babe,” she says before he turns to leave. Clarke grins from ear to ear and ignores Finn while walking towards her classroom. That was their little trick to get guys like Finn to back off.

At lunch, Clarke is standing in line when she’s tapped on her shoulder. She turns around and she’s face to face with Gina. “Hey Griffin, heard you had a hot date with Bellamy Blake yesterday,” she says with a flick of her hair. “Yeah, it was an amazing date,” Clarke says with a big smile. “Well, I get it. He’s cute. He’s also very much taken.”

Clarke frowns. “What do you mean?” Gina scoffs. “Well, it will only be a matter of time, but he’s going to be my boyfriend. I’m just telling you in advance to back the fuck off.” Clarke’s frown deepens. “Are you for real?” Gina levels with her. “Very much, barbie face. Back. Off,” Gina says before walking away, leaving Clarke standing there like a statue.

She scans the cafeteria and locks eyes with Bellamy, who’s scowling at her, no doubt wondering what that was about. She feels her eyes filling with tears and runs out of the cafeteria.

Octavia shoves at Bellamy’s shoulder to break his trance. “Go after her, you idiot. I think Gina’s been laying claim on you again,” she says. Bellamy shakes his head clear and gets up to go after Clarke, only to be stopped by a smirking Gina. “Hey handsome, where are you going?” she purrs.

“Gina, would you just get out of my way? I have somewhere to go.” “Oh, please, don’t tell me you think Barbie is more interesting than me?” Bellamy looks at her with fire in his eyes. “What did you say to her, Gina?” he growls. Gina widens her eyes in shock. “The truth. We’ve been flirting nonstop for the past year. How can you just throw that away?”

“Flirting? Is that what you call it? You harass me! You’re constantly bugging me about absolutely nothing and you’re about as interesting as a shoelace. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to see if my girl’s okay,” he says before running out of the cafeteria.

Clarke sinks down against the wall outside and tries to subdue the panic attack she’s having. _Deep breaths, Clarke. In… and out._ She keeps chanting to herself. Suddenly, she feels a pair of strong arms encircle her and she breathes in a wonderful, deep, masculine scent. She opens her eyes and stares into Bellamy’s deep brown eyes.

He smirks at her. “Hey Princess, you gonna breathe for me? Calm down, I’ve got you.” She levels her breathing and smiles at him. “I’m good. Thanks.” Bellamy stands up and helps her up as well. Clarke doesn’t meet his eyes. “Shouldn’t you go back to Gina?” she asks in a small voice.

Bellamy chuckles, making Clarke look at him. “No, I don’t. If I do, I might just be tempted to hurt her. And I don’t wanna do that. Although she does deserve it for hurting my girl.” Clarke smirks from ear to ear. “Your girl, huh?” Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. “If you’ll have me.” “Oh, I’ll have you,” she says and pulls him down to kiss him.

“Hey! Get a room!” Raven shouts from the doorway with a smirk. Clarke flips her off but laughs too. Raven walks up to them and crosses her arms with a scowl. “So, Blake, you’re stealing my girl from me now?” she asks. “We could share her, she can stay at either of us every other week,” Bellamy jokes along. “No way, I get the weekends.” “Over my dead body, I want at least two weekends a month.”

“Guys, could you at least ask me what I want?” Clarke complains. “Grownups talking here, Clarkey. Shush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keeps the love alive! Please don't forget to do so!


End file.
